plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea-shroom
The Sea-shroom is the twenty-fifth plant the player unlocks in Plants vs. Zombies. It is the aquatic version of the Puff-shroom with still 0 sun, but with slow recharge time. It is the first plant obtained from the Fog levels and it shoots purple spores at incoming zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Strategies Plant Sea-shrooms on the third and fourth columns from the right side of the lawn, and try to put a column or two of Fume-shrooms behind them. In the second and third columns from the left, it is a good idea to plant Scaredy-shrooms as backup. You may want to plant defensive plants in front of them, although this isn't necessary. The Sea-shroom has a slow recharge rate, as it covers two rows less than Puff-shroom. But this means that you can't easily replace Sea-shrooms that are eaten, making them a lot less disposable (although purchasing the Imitater helps a lot). However, it's not a very good idea to use it for the Dolphin Rider Zombie to make him lose his dolphin, as its recharge cost takes a lot of time unless you have the Imitater Sea-shroom. Of course, a Puff-shroom on a Lily Pad is effectively the same, although it costs 25 more sun. In Survival: Endless, you can plant these in the first few flags; you can plant a few of these to slow the zombies down. Also note that, unlike the Puff-shroom, Sea-shrooms are not immune to the projectile attacks from the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. If you are in a hurry to get lots of cheap defense on Fog levels, you are much better off using Puff-shrooms on Lily Pads. It only costs 25 sun per Puff-shroom and is immensely quicker recharging than using Sea-shrooms. Sometimes it is very inconvenient that the Sea-shroom has a slow recharge. Using Imitaters helps you set up one for each pool lane in almost no time. After the mandatory 30 seconds, you can have four Sea-shrooms at no cost. Gallery Cardboard Sea-Shroom.jpg|Cardboard Sea-shroom(hacked) Sea-shroomHD.png|HD Sea-shroom DS Sea-shroom.png|DS Sea-shroom Zen 7.jpg|A Sea-shroom in Zen Garden. Note the tentacles. Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom CIMG9623.JPG|Sleeping Sea-shroom image23.jpg|Fog with Sea-shroom and other mushrooms Sea-Shroom Seed.jpg|Sea-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version imi sea.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Sea-shroom Sea seed.JPG|Sea-shroom Seed Packet in PC version Sea Online.png|Online Almanac Entry 640px-Sea-shroom_in_mushroom_zen_garden.png|Sea-shroom in Mushroom Garden Trivia *The Sea-shroom, the Torchwood, and the Plantern are the only three plants with visible roots. *The Sea-shroom, the Puff-shroom, the Iceberg Lettuce, the Grave Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the Imitater versions of them are the only plants that cost 0 sun. *The Sea-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms that are obtained during the fog levels. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only shooters with a three space range. *Sea-shroom is the only plant with a Night Pool background in it's Almanac Entry *Sea-shroom seems to have approximately the same height as a Puff-shroom. However, it can be hit by Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas, while they just pass over the Puff-shroom. **This may be because the Sea-shroom rests directly on the surface just like the Puff-shroom, but zombies in the water don't just walk on the water, then sink halfway into it, making their heads almost level with the Sea-shroom's. *On the Android, there is a bug where Sea-shrooms can only shoot one to no spaces ahead of them. *While not stated in any known sources, Sea-shrooms appear to be inspired by the real-life species Psathyrella aquatica, which also has never been observed growing in the ocean. *The Sea-shroom is the only aquatic plant that sleeps during daytime levels. *It is also the only aquatic mushroom. *On the online Almanac entry, it is floating over the grass even though it's aquatic. **The same goes for all the other aquatic plants. *At the Aquarium Garden, the Sea-shroom's roots look like tentacles making it look like an octopus. See also *Puff-shroom *Fog (Area) *Spore Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Free Plants